Head Over Heels
by honeybush
Summary: The Misconceptions of You Part B : Baekhyun miskonsepsi terhadap Hiu Putih, juga pada Park Chanyeol. ChanBaek, mention!HunHan
1. Rain

**Pairing :** Chanyeol/Baekhyun, mention!Kris/Luhan  
**Rating :** T  
**Genre :** School!AU  
**Length :** 668 word[s]  
**Disclaimer :** selain cerita, semua kembali ke S.M  
**Summary :** Hujan di pagi hari saat bulan Juni...

* * *

.

.

* * *

Harusnya Chanyeol tidak usah meniduri Baekhyun gila-gilaan kemarin malam. Dia mendesah putus asa, kalau berhubungan dengan Baekhyun dia memang tidak terkontrol. Harusnya Chanyeol ingat kalau sekarang bulan Juni dan hujan di pagi hari membuat temannya itu malas bukan main. Membangunkan Baekhyun di pagi hari dengan bunyi hujan adalah kegiatan kedua yang paling melelahkan(yang pertama membuat Baekhyun senang). Chanyeol sudah membangunkan anak itu sejak jam tujuh, dan meninggalkannya karena Chanyeol harus ujian di pagi hari.

Chanyeol sudah menelpon Baekhyun berkali-kali. Tapi anak itu mengomel dan menyalahkan Chanyeol karena sudah membuat badannya sakit dan seharusnya Chanyeol membiarkannya untuk tidur sampai nanti sore di kamarnya. Park Chanyeol, sebagai fans dari tubuh Baekhyun, merasa baik-baik saja kalau nanti pulang sekolah harus melihat tubuh Baekhyun di atas tempat tidurnya. Tapi Baekhyun harus kesekolah karena anak itu ada tes jam dua siang.

Sampai jam sepuluh, Baekhyun masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

.

.

Chanyeol memilih untuk di dalam kelas karena hujan bukannya berhenti malah semakin deras. Dia menaikkan resleting jaketnya ke atas leher dan membuka bekalnya yang dia buat sendiri. Chanyeol jadi mengira-ngira apakah Baekhyun sudah makan atau belum. Baru saja dia membuka kotak makannya, beberapa temannya yang masih di kelas tiba-tiba jadi berisik. Chanyeol melihat ke arah mereka dan otomatis melihat pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar.

Baekhyun di sana.

Dasar anak gila, Chanyeol langsung saja merutuk.

Anak itu memegang jas hujan warna hijaunya yang basah di tangan kanan dan memegang sepatunya yang sama basahnya di tangan kiri. Dia merengut pada Chanyeol meminta laki-laki itu memerhatikannya.

"Chanyeol-ah…"

Chanyeol selalu suka cara berjalan Baekhyun tiap kali mereka baru melakukan seks. Seperti anak penguin yang baru saja lahir. Kemudian Baekhyun menaruh jas hujan dan sepatu basahnya di atas loker kelas Chanyeol. Benar-benar seenaknya.

"Kau ada sepatu tidak?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau kan ikut klub basket! Masa tidak ada."

"Baek," Chanyeol menatapnya tidak percaya, "aku sudah keluar seminggu yang lalu!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak usah pakai sepatu." Baekhyun kembali keluar dan meninggalkan jas hujan juga sepatunya di sana. Secara tidak langsung menyuruh Chanyeol membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

"Ya, Chanyeol benahi barang milik pacarmu itu! Mengganggu tahu!"

"Aku tahu!" Chanyeol menatap malas ketua kelasnya.

Sambil mengomel, Chanyeol memasukkan jas hujan serta sepatu milik Baekhyun ke dalam paperbag dan tidak lupa mengelap loker kelasnya yang sekarang juga ikut basah.

.

.

"Pacarmu gila."

"Dia bukan pacarku."

"Dia tidak memakai sepatu sepanjang pelajaran bahkan menggoda guru magang dengan jari-jari kakinya yang kelihatan menarik itu. Tapi yang lebih aneh, kenapa dia bisa masuk melewati gerbang padahal sudah jam dua belas siang?!" Luhan terus meracau tidak peduli pada penyanggahan Chanyeol soal hubungan mereka berdua.

"Luhan. Yang aneh itu, kenapa guru magangmu tidak segera menidurinya? Soal dia masuk siang bukannya sudah jelas kalau anak itu tidur dengan ketua keamanan sekolah?"

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Kenapa harus marah?"

"Itu kan namanya selingkuh."

Chanyeol terbatuk segera dan melihat Baekhyun yang masuk ke kantin dengan kaki telanjangnya. Dia terlihat biasa saja berlarian dan terlihat menarik seperti itu. Sebagai teman, Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya prihatin. "Baekhyun dan aku tidak bisa berhubungan konyol seperti itu."

"Apanya yang konyol sih?! Pacaran bukan hal konyol ya!" Luhan merengut karena Chanyeol seolah menyindir hubungannya dengan Kris yang baru berjalan lima bulan.

Chanyeol cuma menaikkan bahunya skeptis lalu menghampiri Baekhyun sebelum anak itu diajak seks lagi dengan adik kelas yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

"Sudah tesnya?"

"Hm, aku kedinginan."

Chanyeol melepas sepatunya dan segera memakaikan kaki dingin Baekhyun itu sepatu kebesaran miliknya. "Kau bisa berjalan tidak dengan sepatu kebesaran begitu?"

"Tidak. Makanya kau harus menggendongku sampai rumah."

Chanyeol tertawa, dia mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut. "Kalau begitu kita naik taksi saja."

"Aku mau naik bus!"

"Baek…"

Baekhyun merengut, tidak mau menatap Chanyeol. "Oke kita naik taksi."

Kepalanya segera menoleh lagi dan menunjuk dada Chanyeol. "Tapi kau tetap harus menggendongku sampai kamar."

"Iya, Yang Mulia Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

.

.

end

.

.

* * *

a/n : not officially end sih. soalnya mau buat series highschool!au baekyeol. gimana?


	2. Kris

**Pairing :** Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
**Rating :** M  
**Genre :** School!AU  
**Length :** 987 word[s]  
**Summary :** Chanyeol lebih memilih hidup bersama tuduhan-tuduhan jeleknya  
**Disclaimer :** SM Ent kecuali plot dan cerita.

* * *

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar begitu Baekhyun turun dari pundaknya. Dia menatap anak itu dengan pandangan menuntut, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli. Bahkan dia membuka kemejanya dan tertidur di atas ranjang Chanyeol dengan tubuh setengah telanjangnya, tidak peduli kalau Chanyeol bisa telanjang sekarang juga.

"Jadi begini caranmu menggoda guru magang itu?"

"Ha?" Baekhyun mengintip dari balik pundaknya. "Kau diberitahu Luhan ya?"

Chanyeol membuka kaus kakinya lalu duduk di samping tubuh Baekhyun. Anak itu menatap Chanyeol jahil. Tangan Baekhyun mengelus permukaan paha Chanyeol yang masih dibalut celana kain sekolah, tapi hanya dengan begini saja Chanyeol sudah kepanasan setengah mati.

"Baek."

"Aku menggodanya begini," Baekhyun mundur menjauhi tubuh Chanyeol. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan telanjang di depannya sambil menirukan gerakan Hush-Hush milik The Pussycat Dolls, tapi anak itu tetap duduk dan meluruskan kakinya di depan tubuh Chanyeol. Telapak kaki mungilnya mendarat di selankangan Chanyeol membuat yang lebih muda tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tangan Chanyeol semakin kuat meremas selimut tanpa berniat menghentikan tingkah gila Baekhyun.

"_Seonsaengnim_, tahu tidak, kalau pijat menggunakan kaki itu lebih mudah melenturkan otot loh." Ibu jari dan telunjuk kaki Baekhyun menurunkan resleting celana Chanyeol perlahan, kemudian kakinya yang seperti bayi itu mengeluarkan alat seks Chanyeol dari sana. "Duh!" Wajah Baekhyun terlihat panik, "tapi kenapa otot _seonsaengnim_ malah tegang?"

Chanyeol menangkap kaki Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memijat penisnya. Wajah Chanyeol merah bukan main, dan tubuhnya lemas. Dia menghela nafasnya lelah ketika mendengar tawa jahil Baekhyun. "Aku mau mandi."

"_Seonsgsaengnim_! Baekhyun ikut!" Baekhyun menurunkan celana sekolahnya cepat-cepat dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang lebih suka mandi di rumah Chanyeol karena temannya itu punya bak mandi keramik yang besar dan air panas. Tapi Baekhyun punya alasan yang lebih masuk akal dibandingkan bak mandi dan keran air panas. Dan alasannya itu baru saja ereksi karena kakinya.

.

.

Teriakan Luhan saat istirahat membuat Chanyeol panik dan segera bangkit keluar dari kelasnya. Dia melihat Baekhyun di depan loker buku milik kelasnya dan Luhan sedang sibuk mencekik leher anak itu. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol senang melihat wajah tersiksa Baekhyun yang memerah. Ah, selangkangannya tiba-tiba gatal. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk melepaskan temannya dari Luhan. Untunglah tubuh Luhan mungil, dengan mudah Chanyeol memeluk Luhan dan tidak melepaskan anak itu walaupun kini tubuhnya bergerak kesana-kemari memaksa untuk dilepaskan. Dagu Chanyeol ditaruh di atas kepala kecil Luhan supaya pria itu berhenti bergerak.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menuntut Baekhyun. Pasti temannya ini sudah berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau Kris pacarmu! Lagipula dia sendiri yang mau."

"Alasan! Baekhyun, kau sudah pernah dengar kalau aku pacaran dengan Kris!" Tubuh Luhan kembali memberontak di dalam pelukannya, tangannya mencakar paha Chanyeol supaya dia bisa lepas dan gantian mencakar wajah Baekhyun.

"Bukannya itu salahmu Luhan? Kau pacaran dengan laki-laki hidung belang. Aku cuma ingin memberitahukannya padamu."

"Oh?! Memberitahukanku kalau aku memacari laki-laki hidung belang dengan menghisap alat kelaminnya di depanku? Kau baik sekali Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol melotot pada Baekhyun yang terlihat biasa saja. Seolah pembelaannya tadi memang benar.

"Baekhyun! Kau?!" Chanyeol tidak percaya, melepaskan tubuh Luhan lalu menarik pergelangan tangan temannya kasar. Mereka berjalan melewati orang-orang yang mulai membicarakan bahwa kelakuan Baekhyun sudah keterlaluan.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu klub bahasa yang sudah tidak terpakai. Baekhyun menunduk menghindari pandangan Chanyeol yang menyeramkan. "Baekhyun." Suara berat Chanyeol menyuruhnya menatap laki-laki itu. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menatap Chanyeol, perlahan diangkat dagunya.

Tapi yang tidak pernah diduganya adalah tangan Chanyeol yang melayang menamparnya keras-keras sampai bunyinya berdengung di lorong yang sepi. Dia menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, pipinya seperti baru ditempeli besi panas, tapi jantungnya lebih memprihatinkan.

Harusnya Baekhyun tahu kalau tangan Chanyeol selalu bekerja cepat. Seperti ketika tangan itu bekerja pada tubuhnya. Hanya saja, Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau Chanyeol berani menampar temannya sendiri.

"Jangan berpikir kalau aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" Jari telunjuk Chanyeol berada di depan wajahnya membuat Baekhyun semakin rendah di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tanya kenapa aku melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Bukankah sudah cukup jelas kalau kau cuma seorang hiperseks yang ingin mencoba semua laki-laki?"

Muka Baekhyun merah, dan pipinya semakin terbakar. Dia menjerit seperti wanita kemudian menendang paha Chanyeol keras-keras sampai anak itu ikut menjerit sakit. "Memangnya kau bukan hiperseks?! Kau tidur denganku setiap hari tapi tidak pernah peduli kalau kau seperti itu terus aku akan sakit!"

Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dan mendekat pada lift. "Kupikir kalau aku tidur dengan orang lain kau bakal menghentikanku. Tapi ternyata kau cuma menganggap aku seorang hiperseks." Dia tersenyum mengejek membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah. "Terus saja kau hidup dengan tuduhan-tuduhan jelekmu itu." Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam lift yang sudah terbuka. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi Baekhyun sudah menekan tombol lift.

Awalnya Chanyeol khawatir nanti Baekhyun akan kena poin karena naik lift untuk staf pengajar dan siswa cacat. Tapi dia kembali tidak peduli karena hampir seluruh guru laki-laki di sekolah ini pernah tidur dengan anak itu dan merayu mereka adalah keahliannya.

.

.

Beritanya tersebar dengan cepat sekali. Baekhyun tidur dengan staf pengajar yang sudah menikah itu sudah biasa, tapi Baekhyun memberi blow-job pada siswa yang sudah punya kekasih itu bukan hal biasa. Semakin banyak siswi mengomel, takut kalau kekasihnya nanti akan berani meniduri Baekhyun. Banyak juga yang pergi ke kelas Luhan hanya untuk memberikan tatapan kasihan. Tapi tidak ada yang mendekati Baekhyun atau Kris untuk mengomeli mereka. Alasannya simpel, Baekhyun punya dukungan dari guru-guru pria dan Kris punya jabatannya sebagai presiden dewan kesiswaan.

Selama seminggu penuh sampai sebelum musim ujian, Baekhyun menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Karena tidak ada yang bisa meniduri anak itu lagi. Dan tidak pula ada guru-guru yang tidur dengannya selama jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Luhan pernah mengejeknya di kantin, kalau Baekhyun mungkin saja sudah terkena kanker prostat sehingga tidak bisa tidur dengan siapa-siapa.

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak tidur denganmu." Baekhyun cuma membalasnya begitu dan melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang akhir-akhir ini dia lakukan sendiri.

Sementara Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi kelihatan bersama Baekhyun atau bahkan keluar dari kelasnya kecuali untuk pulang. Jadi ternyata teman Baekhyun sejak kecil itu lebih memilih untuk hidup bersama tuduhan-tuduhan jeleknya dibandingkan mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

* * *

.

.

end


	3. Shoes

**Pairing :** Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
**Rating :** T  
**Genre :** School!AU  
**Length :** 1369 word[s]  
**Disclaimer :**S.M for casts

* * *

"Maaf."

Baekhyun berhenti membuka pagar rumahnya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sudah berada di depan sana membuat dia terkejut. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan dan melanjutkan membuka pagar yang catnya sudah mengelupas itu, kemudian keluar dari sana mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Baek! Kau dengar aku kan? Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku harusnya dengar kau. Kris memang pria brengsek." Chanyeol melangkah lebar-lebar untuk mendahului langkah cepat Baekhyun. Ya, kaki Baekhyun memang mungil. Makanya Chanyeol dengan mudah menghalangi tubuhnya dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk mendengarkan anak itu.

"Semingguan ini sepulang sekolah aku dan Luhan mengikuti Kris, oke? Dia punya pacar bernama Yixing yang bekerja di toko permen dan tidur dengan Minseok, seorang barista di kedai kopi langganannya." Chanyeol menunduk supaya bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Baekhyun yang seperti ingin menangis. "Oh tuhan. Baek, aku percaya kau dan aku yakin Luhan akan minta maaf padamu. Dia tetap temanmu walaupun menyebalkan."

Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis keras-keras di tengah jalan. Ini jelas bukan pertanda bagus, buru-buru Chanyeol menarik anak itu masuk ke dalam pelukan supaya tidak ada yang menuduhnya aneh-aneh. Baekhyun di pagi hari dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah memerah serta jaket tebal dan selimut melingkar di pinggangnya membuat anak itu kelihatan jauh lebih muda daripada Chanyeol. Dan beberapa orang yang lewat di sana sudah mulai menatap Chanyeol seolah Chanyeol anak SMA yang menyakiti pacarnya yang masih SD. Jelas, salah.

"Baek."

Tangis Baekhyun semakin kencang.

Chanyeol menghela nafas mengalah. Dia tetap memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis, hal yang selalu dia lakukan sejak mereka masih berusia delapan tahun. Karena Baekhyun merasa wajahnya jelek ketika menangis dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas temannya itu. Pelukannya akan membuat Baekhyun aman, meyakinkannya kalau tidak ada yang bisa melihat wajah jelek-walaupun Chanyeol sepenuhnya tidak setuju- Baekhyun ketika menangis.

Chanyeol sengaja duduk di bangku bus paling belakang supaya Baekhyun bisa duduk di atas pangkuannya. Beruntung dia dan Baekhyun selalu berangkat pagi, sehingga sekarang ini tidak ada yang harus melihat posisi senonoh mereka. Baekhyun masih terisak sedikit ketika bus sampai di depan halte sekolah mereka. Dan saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya di depan kelas, anak itu cegukan. Oh, Chanyeol ingin sekali menggodanya dan mengingatkan kalau Baekhyun sudah delapan belas tahun. Cegukan setelah menangis itu… sangat ke"limatahun"an. Tapi tugas Chanyeol pagi itu-ya dia punya banyak tugas ketika menyangkut teman kecilnya!- berakhir dengan kecupan di kening dan ucapan 'Selamat tidur, pangeran kecil.'

Baekhyun benar-benar tidur selama jam pelajaran.

.

.

Saat istirahat, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas ke ruang rawat sementara dia membelikan anak itu odeng instan yang enak. Baekhyun selalu suka kue ikan sehabis bangun tidur karena menangis. Kemudian dia datang lagi bersama Luhan karena laki-laki itu berhutang permintaan maaf pada Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cuma mengangguk pelan ketika mendengarkan ucapan permintaan maaf dari Luhan yang sedikit canggung dan memutuskan untuk makan odengnya dalam diam. Tidak! Baekhyun, bahkan setelah menangis, tidak pernah diam! Chanyeol memberikannya sekotak susu strawberry sambil berhati-hati mengelus rambutnya. "Baekhyun, kau sakit?"

Anak itu menggeleng, kue ikannya masih sisa dua ketika mangkuknya di simpan di atas meja obat. "A-aku sedih, Chanyeol. Peluk." Chanyeol menurut dan memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. Luhan meninggalkan mereka karena merasa Baekhyun mungkin butuh sedikit privasi untuk menceritakan masalahnya, atau Luhan hanya tidak ingin mendengar kalau masalah Baekhyun adalah dirinya sendiri. Entahlah. Yang pasti Luhan tidak mau mencari gara-gara lagi dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Karena pada akhirnya, dia yang kalah. Luhanlah yang malah merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun-walaupun kali ini memang dia yang salah-.

.

.

Sampai jam lima sore, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Dia terisak dan cegukan berkali-kali di samping Chanyeol membuat temannya frustasi. "Baek, kau punya dua pilihan. Cerita atau aku akan membuat tangisanmu lebih kencang."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang keluar. Dia terdiam menunggu semuanya berhenti lalu menghela nafas lega. "Maaf. Kalau begitu aku masuk kelas saja ya."

"Benar? Kau masih mau ikut pelajaran tambahan?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita kan sudah kelas tiga."

"Oke." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lagi, menutup tugas siang-dan sore-nya hari itu.

.

.

Jam delapan malam kurang lima, Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kelasnya dan menunggu Baekhyun untuk keluar. Kalau pulang malam seperti ini tentu saja Baekhyun harus pulang bersamanya. Tapi begitu pintu kelas Baekhyun di buka, yang keluar pertama kali adalah guru magang yang pernah tidur bersama Bakehyun itu panik sambil menggendong tubuh teman Chanyeol. "K-kenapa?!"

"Dia hiperventilasi."

Dengannya, malam itu, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun menuju rumah sakit bersama laki-laki yang pernah tidur bersama Baekhyun. Oh, canggung bukan main ketika dokter bertanya siapa keluarganya. Dan ketika mereka sama-sama berteriak 'Aku gurunya' juga 'Aku temannya', dokter itu malah lebih percaya guru mesum itu. Sialan. Chanyeol menggeram dan hampir saja ingin pulang kalau bukan karena keinginan melihat Baekhyun lebih besar.

Jam sembilan, orangtua Baekhyun datang dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan penuh terimakasih karena sudah bisa dipercayakan menjaga anak mereka yang ceroboh bukan main. Ibu Baekhyun bahkan sampai bilang kalau jika nanti Baekhyun sudah menikah, Chanyeol harus tinggal di satu rumah dengan anak itu karena istri-atau suaminya- tidak mengenal Baekhyun sebagaimana Chanyeol begitu mengenal anak itu.

Jam sepuluh malam, Chanyeol mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun yang dingin untuk mengakhiri tugasnya menjaga Baekhyun hari itu lalu pulang ke rumah karena tidur di sofa bersama kakak laki-laki Baekhyun akan sangat canggung.

Jam sebelas malam Baekhyun bangun dengan penuh air mata sambil memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol.

.

.

"APA?!"

Baekhyun takut-takut menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya supaya tidak usah melihat Chanyeol. Kali ini temannya itu benar-benar terlihat lebih menakutkan dibanding ketika dia mengetahui soal Baekhyun menghisap alat kelamin Kris.

"BAEK! Buka selimutmu, anak nakal!" Chanyeol menarik selimut rumah sakit berwarna biru pucat itu ke bawah membuat Luhan panik menahannya. "Sudahlah, kan akhirnya dia bangun juga."

"Luhan! Kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau tidak harus meladeni tingkahnya seharian!"

"Chanyeol… kau bilang kau minta maaf padaku. Tapi kau tetap saja marah-marah." Baekhyun mencicit dari balik selimut.

"Permasalahannya beda! Kau tidak tahu aku panik setengah mati dan bayangkan betapa aku canggung di hadapan guru magang yang pernah tidur denganmu itu!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, kepalanya semakin menunduk karena sedih. "Aku sudah menabung susah-susah."

"Aku bisa segera membelikanmu sepuluh pasang yang sama kalau kau segera bilang dan tidak membuatku khawatir seharian! Aku menggendongmu, membelikanmu odeng, menunggu-mu sampai frustasi sendiri karena tidak tahu apa yang membuat temanku menangis."

"Aku saat itu juga sedang kecewa padamu Chanyeol, dan ditambah soal sepatu ini membuat aku makin pusing."

Luhan tertawa tidak mau berhenti sampai Chanyeol akhirnya menginjak kaki anak itu. Dia menghela nafasnya frustasi, walaupun kesal tapi Chanyeol tetap memeluk Baekhyun yang sudah dilepas dari selang infusnya. Sebentar lagi hyung Baekhyun selesai mengurus administrasi dan Baekhyun bisa pulang. Tapi sepertinya setelah mendengar alasan kenapa kemarin Baekhyun seperti drama queen, Chanyeol akan mengurung anak itu di kamarnya sampai besok.

.

.

"_No sex_!"

Chanyeol mendecih sebal, Baekhyun mengeluarkan rengekan manjanya.

"_Seriously, no sex_." Kakak Baekhyun semakin terlihat menakutkan. Setelah meyakinkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, baru dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya lagi meninggalkan adiknya di rumah Chanyeol-yang lebih layak disebut istana-.

"Siapa peduli. Ayo, Baek."

"Tidak."

Chanyeol berhenti menarik tangan Baekhyun. Ini kali pertama Baekhyun menolaknya, dan sekarang dia merasa seperti siswa juga guru di sekolah yang ajakan seksnya ditolak. Harusnya kan Baekhyun buat pengecualian buat dia!

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau. Badanku masih sakit."

"Oh."

Hari ini sungguh hari paling canggung yang mereka berdua harus hadapi. Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak melepas bajunya seperti biasa tapi masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan melihat semua sepatu milik Chanyeol. Si pemilik rumah segera menariknya karena takut Baekhyun akan menangis lagi, lalu mendudukan anak itu di depan komputernya.

"Apa?"

"Pilih."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Baek."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Oke, oke. Kau yang rugi ya kalau terus memanjakanku seperti ini."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kau sendiri yang membuat aku ketagihan memanjakanmu."

Baekhyun mengetik sesuatu di atas keyboard, Chanyeol terkejut. "Baek! Kau menangis seharian sampai di rawat di rumah sakit hanya karena sepatu Toms?! Serius?"

Baekhyun makin menekuk wajahnya dan membanting keyboard wireless Chanyeol sampai temannya itu panik karena harga keyboard wireless jelas tidak semurah permen apel.

"Kita bisa memesan Giuseppe Zanotti kalau kau mau. Mereka baru buka cabang di Gangnam."

"Tapi aku lebih suka membeli barang dengan tabunganku! Dan tabunganku cuma bisa membeli cordones Toms. Jadi tidak usah mengidekan yang aneh-aneh."

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mendengarkannya kali ini. "Ah atau Lanvin. Hm, kau pasti seksi kalau memakai tali-tali di pergelangan kakimu."

* * *

end

* * *

**a/n :** _chapter ini sengaja dibuat karena sepatuku yang pesen lewat online beneran kegedean :'0_

omong-omong, makasih semuanya karena mau RnR plus favorite dan follow. Aku baca kok semua review dari kalian, cuma emang aku manusia ter-awkward aja. Jadi bingung mau balesin apa. Tapi kalo kalian nanya rekomendasi buku/fic/film/sheet music yang gampang di mainin, kayaknya baru aku bales deh. Soalnya aku lebih paham ngejawab itu.

_Ps: aku pasang e-mail di profil. Ayo kita kembali kayak manusia tahun 2000-an. Ngobrol lewat email ^^_


	4. Threesome

**Pairing :** Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
**Rating :** M  
**Length :** ficlet - series  
**Summary : **_"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan threesome?"_

* * *

_"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan threesome?"_

* * *

Chanyeol, setelah tiga tahun melakukan hubungan seks bersama temannya, tahu kalau Baekhyun sangat suka meracau yang aneh-aneh ketika dia sibuk merasakan nikmat karena alat kelamin Chanyeol menekan prostatnya. Biasanya Chanyeol akan menanggapinya dengan geraman atau gumaman, kadang juga berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya lalu segera menekan prostat Baekhyun lebih kuat lagi.

Contohnya ketika seminggu yang lalu, Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari ujian universitas dan mereka melakukan _quickie _fantastis dengan komputer Baekhyun yang masih menyala. Layar komputer itu berwarna putih, tulisan besar di pojok kanan bisa dilihat Chanyeol dari balik punggung Baekhyun.

**'Ask Men: 8 Ways and Places to Have Quickie'**

Setelah menerapkan semua kedelapan cara dan tempatnya, rekor dipecahkan dengan quickie selama dua puluh menit. Sumpah! Bagi Chanyeol, untuk tidur bersama Luhan atau Kyungsoo, butuh waktu paling lama setengah jam agar laki-laki itu orgasme. Tapi dengan Baekhyun, mereka melakukannya selama sembilan belas menit empat puluh detik-Chanyeol membulatkannya menjadi dua puluh menit-.

Ketika Baekhyun turun dari tubuhnya sambil terengah-engah, tubuh telanjangnya berjalan ke meja komputer dan menghentikan stopwatch di pojok layar.

"Keren. Delapan ronde cuma dua jam. Chanyeol kau laki-laki mesum."

"Hm, yeah, _says the one who initiated it_."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan _quickie _di toilet restoran?"

"Baek…"

"Restoran yang toiletnya bagus…" Baekhyun menaikkan kakinya di atas kursi, pahanya yang masih basah oleh keringat kelihatan mengagumkan. "Eh, bar di Itaewon bagus. Tapi di Myeongdong juga."

"Kita masih delapan belas, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menaikkan pundaknya tidak peduli. "Kau kan kaya. Buat saja kita legal masuk bar dengan uangmu."

Chanyeol setuju dan mereka melakukan quickie selama tujuh belas menit di dalam toilet bar mewah yang ada di Itaewon. Tentu saja sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah melakukan stretching supaya mudah menerima _stik besar yang hidup_ pada selangkangan milik Park Chanyeol.

Kembali ke usul aneh Baekhyun yang kesekian kali, Chanyeol menjilat bibir keringnya. Membayangkan penisnya dihisap dengan wajah Baekhyun kesakitan oleh seseorang di belakang tubuhnya membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat. Dia bisa mendengar Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan karena anusnya makin penuh. Hampir saja Chanyeol bilang 'Oke' kalau tidak membayangkan Baekhyun malah melupakannya dan asik dengan pasangan threesomenya.

"Tidak."

"_Ngh_! Tapi kau—_akh_! Oh! Tapi _selang spermamu_ bilang iya."

Chanyeol menampar kepala Baekhyun keras, anak itu mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus-elus kepala dengan rambut urakannya. "Jangan berikan panggilan yang lebih aneh lagi untuk kejantananku."

Ketika Baekhyun orgasme, dunia Chanyeol gelap seketika dan satu-satunya yang terang di dalam bola matanya hanya ekspresi fantastis Baekhyun. Mereka bertukar pandangan, mata anak itu begitu memuja Chanyeol seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah Dewa Seks satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Baekhyun mati karena kenikmatan, kadang beberapa saat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah mata Baekhyun berkelip seperti ini pada laki-laki lain.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia tidak mau melakukan threesome dengan siapapun jika bersama Baekhyun. Cukup tahu saja dengan siapa Baekhyun tidur. Chanyeol tidak mau melihat Baekhyun, temannya, nikmat di bawah laki-laki lain.

"Kau masih tidur dengan Luhan?"

"Kadang-kadang."

Baekyun mengambil bubbler kuning milik Chanyeol serta korek api. Sebenarnya, sejak awal kelas tiga, Chanyeol sudah berhenti menghisap, tapi Baekhyunlah yang malah ketagihan. Sekarang bubbler di lemari pakaian Chanyeol sudah hampir mencapai angka sepuluh-dia membeli banyak, tapi bubbler memang mudah pecah(apalagi di tangan Baekhyun)-. Kalau Luhan tahu kerjaan Baekhyun mengoleksi bubbler, dia akan kena ejek habis-habisan. Siapa yang masih memakai cara lama dengan menggunakan bubbler?

Cuma Byun Baekhyun.

Di sekolah mereka, cuma Byun Baekhyun yang menghisap menggunakan pipa gelas warna-warni kekanakan itu.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Luhan. Tapi tidak mau meniduri yang sedang kau pakai ah."

"Berlebihan."

"Serius—_**huk**_!" Baekhyun menjatuhkan bubblernya di atas karpet, menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena tersedak. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun, menyuruh anak itu segera mengangkat bubbler kuning kesukaannya. "Kalau tidur dengan laki-laki yang masih kau pakai, aku merasa aneh. Seperti melakukan threesome dengan bayanganmu, hii!" Dia menjerit dramatis.

"Lagian aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau bisa tidur juga dengan orang lain. Kupikir kau kecanduan tubuhku."

"Makanya aku tidur dengan orang lain. Supaya tidak betul-betul kecanduan." Baekhyun tertawa senang. "Tapi aku rekomendasikan untuk tidak tidur dengan Luhan. Dia terlalu… _vanilla_? Yeah, _vanilla_."

"Oh," Baekhyun terlihat menginginkan Chanyeol untuk segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kedua-duanya terdiam. Suara deru angin dari luar terdengar dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam selimut karena dingin.

"Kadang kalau Luhan sedang gila atau sedih karena si pria brengsek, kau tahu siapa kan, dia menjadi liar bahkan kadang aku pikir dia bisa mematahkan pinggulnya."

Baekhyun terlihat tidak ingin menjawab apapun, maka Chanyeol melanjutkan: "Dia paling suka duduk di atas pahaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Seperti koboi, tubuhnya naik-turun gila. Maksudku, kau lebih baik ketika melakukan rodeo di atasku, tapi Luhan kelihatan benar-benar berubah—"

"O-okay. Aku mengerti."

Percakapan mereka berhenti sampai di sana. Baekhyun tidur dengan membelakangi Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak baik ketika tahu bahwa Chanyeol harus tinggal di asrama selama semester pertama berlangsung. Dia mengomel dan melempar semua pakaian Chanyeol yang sudah susah payah masuk ke dalam koper. Baekhyun juga tidak peduli dengan bubbler mahal hasil dari mengambil kartu kredit Chanyeol diam-diam karena pipa-pipa gelas yang cantik itu kini pecah di bawah kaki Chanyeol yang berdarah.

Chanyeol tidak marah sama sekali.

Malahan dia berusaha berkali-kali menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Begitu selesai mendapat cakaran di lengan dan di leher, Baekhyun akhirnya jatuh di lengan Chanyeol dan tertidur.

Dan ketika Baekhyun bangun di dalam kamarnya sendiri, tanpa Chanyeol, dia menangis keras-keras.

"_Umma_!" Rengek anak itu kebingungan.

Baekhyun turun dari kasur mungilnya dan turun ke bawah, dari anak tangga suara Chanyeol terdengar. Buru-buru dia meluncur pada rel tangga dan masuk ke dalam dapur. "Chanyeol!"

Ketika Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, dia pikir Baekhyun memang anak yang manis. Nakal karena ingin seluruh perhatian padanya, merindukan orang dengan cepat, menangis karena hal simpel. Benar-benar Chanyeol merasa beruntung karena bisa berteman dengan Baekhyun-dan beruntung karena menidurinya juga-.

"Kapan kau mulai tinggal di asrama?" Baekhyun bertanya takut-takut.

"Tadi pagi, seharusnya. Tapi aku bisa datang malam. Lagipula seperti yang kau bilang kan, aku bisa membuat apapun mungkin."

"Oh." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar itu erat-erat. Hidungnya menyentuh permukaan kulit leher Chanyeol, nafasnya berhembus di sana pelan. "Kalau begitu buat aku mungkin melakukan threesome…"

"Astaga!" Chanyeol reflek menepuk pantatnya kesal. "Kau konyol! Aku sudah seharian menunggumu bangun tidur lalu kau bilang begini."

Baekhyun merengek.

Dan Chanyeol benci rengekkan Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau lakukan saja dengan Junmyeon dan Yixing. Mereka kan ingin tidur denganmu."

"Aku tidak mau tidur dengan anak aneh."

"Yixing anak aneh yang punya _pendulum_ besar di selangkangannya."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol memastikan.

"Serius. Dia kan pernah tidur dengan Luhan."

"Tch, _that bitch_—ung!" Jari-jari Chanyeol menekan bibir tipis Baekhyun dan menariknya. "Tidak boleh mengutuk."

.

.

Baekhyun berencana mengambil tes SAT saat Desember. Selama empat bulan dia memang tidak melakukan apapun. Diam di rumah tidak peduli kalau hyungnya sudah mengomel menyuruh Baekhyun bekerja. Tapi Baekhyun masih ingin merasakan liburan sepenuhnya.

Kegiatannya selama menganggur, hanya menonton, makan, seks via telpon dengan Chanyeol-kadang menggunakan webcam-, dan tidur. Selama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan seks maya itu, Chanyeol memastikan untuk tetap memberikannya tips mengambil SAT dan mereview soal-soal SAT miliknya yang sudah diduplikat secara illegal.

"Jadi?"

"Aku mau bekerja sampai pembukaan universitas selanjutnya."

"Di SNU 'kan?"

"Chanyeol, aku kan tidak sepintar kau. Jadi aku sepertinya akan masuk Seoul Art. Nilai akhir seni musikku lebih tinggi dibandingkan nilai matematika."

Chanyeol menyerah dan membiarkan Baekhyun menentukan keputusannya.

Baekhyun sibuk membersihkan selangkangannya yang basah di depan ultrabooknya, sengaja karena dia berniat untuk mendapatkan orgasme sekali lagi sebelum seminggu kedepan tidak akan melakukan seks maya dengan temannya-Chanyeol harus serius untuk ujian-.

"Oh ya, Chanyeol." Baekhyun memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam anus dan menjilat bibirnya karena merasakan dinding rektumnya berdenyut.

"Kemarin aku tidur dengan Junmyeon dan Yixing."

Sementara Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menyebalkan, Chanyeol tidak sadar menggeram kesal.

* * *

.

.

-end-

.

.

* * *

a/n : tips 8 places for quickie itu beneran ada di askman lho. terimakasih buat semua yang udah RnR plus following dan favorite. Juga yang sampe kirim e-mail dan pm ke aku. Aku juga minta maaf karena fanfic ini emang cuma sekumpulan ficlet aja. Makanya tag completenya gak aku ganti walaupun nanti ficletnya bisa nambah.

Ps: bubbler di sini bukan yang buat bir ya. Tapi bubbler buat mariyuana.

Pps: 750bd8a –now you can email or invite me~!- well if you not okay with comment via ffn, you can send me email or chat ^^


	5. Head Over Heels Part 1

**Pairing :** Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Kai/Baekhyun  
**Rating :** T  
**Length :** ficlet | 1264 word[s]  
**Disclaimer : **SM for casts. Just own the story and plot.  
**a/n :** **Sekali lagi,** fic ini cuma kumpulan ficlet aja, jadi kalo ada yang minta panjangin... _obviously_ ga bisa.

* * *

.

.

_I'll let you go now_  
_Spread your wings and fly to the sky_  
_Goodbye goodbye my princess_  
_But please remember me_  
_Who protected you all this time_  
_Goodbye_

.

.

* * *

Pesan dari Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia terdiam di kelas, melamun di kantin, dan segera tidur ketika sampai asramanya. Jelas, bahwa dia masih harus tinggal selama dua minggu lagi sampai bisa kembali ke rumahnya dan mengklaim Baekhyun.

Di saat seperti ini Chanyeol jadi kesal bukan main karena Baekhyun hanya bisa dia sebut sebagai 'teman'-atau teman seks, terserah-. Chanyeol sadar, sejak anak itu melakukan seks untuk pertama kali dengan orang lain, Baekhyun adalah laki-laki penuh pesona yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh hampir semua orang yang kenal dengannya.

Dia membuka matanya malas ketika nada dering khusus Baekhyun berbunyi. Saat ini, berbicara dengan orang yang sudah membuat moodnya hancur tidak akan membantu sama sekali. Setelah ragu-ragu dan akhirnya menggeser layar dengan ikon warna hijau, suara Baekhyun terdengar. Rindu. Chanyeol tidak akan susah-susah menyangkalnya kalau dia rindu suara ini.

_"Chanyeol! Kau tidak membalas pesanku."_

"Sorry, aku sibuk. Dan lelah."

Di sana terdiam, hening, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar suara orang-orang ramai. Baekhyun masih berada di tempat kerjanya. _"Okay, tapi… menurutmu bagaimana?"_

"Bagaimana apanya?"

_"Kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada laki-laki bernama Jongin ini."_

Chanyeol ragu-ragu menelan ludah yang tiba-tiba penuh di dalam rongga mulutnya. Tangannya berkeringat dan dia mau segera loncat dari jendela kamarnya-yang berada di lantai empat-.

Tidak pernah Chanyeol memikirkan hal seburuk ini. Dia pikir, hubungannya akan baik-baik saja karena Baekhyun memang tipe yang ingin main-main dan tidak suka hal serius seperti jatuh cinta atau menjalin kasih dengan seseorang. Tapi, sekarang, dengan seenaknya dia bilang 'jatuh cinta' setelah membuat Chanyeol ikut rusak.

"_Well_, kalau begitu jatuh cintalah seperti remaja lainnya."

.

.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak berkunjung di akhir minggu seperti biasanya dengan alasan akhir semester dan Baekhyun harus bersabar karena sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan kembali di rumahnya. Baekhyun menelponnya sambil menangis, Chanyeol pikir dia bisa berharap sedikit saja. Bodohnya dia, lupa kalau Baekhyun sudah betul-betul menganggap Chanyeol menjadi sahabatnya, teman baiknya-teman seksnya, terserah-.

"Aku sudah menolak ajakan semuanya karena kau! Kau memang idiot, Chanyeol! Kalau begini aku harus menghabiskan lube dan memakaikan kondom pada siapa?"

Chanyeol menutup telponnya tidak peduli.

Lagi-lagi karena seks.

Dia mengerang dan memutuskan untuk tidur di malam minggu seperti ini. Tidak peduli pada teman seasramanya yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol saat ini terlihat menyedihkan.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak mau bertemu Baekhyun! Sungguh.

Ok, sebenarnya ingin. Tapi mana dia tahu kalau Baekhyun malah mengenalkannya pada laki-laki taksirannya-"yang aku cintai" kata anak itu, _ugh mau muntah_- di hari pertama dia kembali ke rumah. Kim Jongin, _simply_, anak remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun yang bekerja sampingan untuk hidup di Seoul. Beda sekali dengan Chanyeol yang memiliki segalanya. Baekhyun bilang, itulah pesona dari Kim Jongin. Chanyeol ingin buru-buru teriak kalau dia juga bisa bekerja keras tanpa uang orangtuanya. Tapi, wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat manis dan menguarkan aura bahagia tidak bisa membuatnya marah-marah seperti orang konyol-dan dia tidak mau memalukan dirinya di tempat publik begini-.

Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun.

Dan mengharapkan anak itu bahagia, sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dari sana, Chanyeol tahu kalau hubungan mereka seperti remaja yang baru puber, karena Baekhyun bersikap seperti anak baru jatuh cinta-ini memang benar- dia juga tidak berani berbuat macam-macam pada Jongin. Dari sana juga, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah berhenti tidur dengan teman-teman lamanya, bahkan dengan Luhan yang dia gilai(Ya, Baekhyun _mengidolai_ Luhan, terima kasih).

"Ini sudah dua minggu lho. Pantatmu tidak gatal?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan nada sinis itu lagi, sama seperti ketika Baekhyun ketahuan bersama Kris.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menyengir lebar, aneh. "Aku kan mau membuktikan ke Jongin, kalau aku serius."

"Kau seriusan belum pernah tidur dengannya?" Lalu wajah anak itu merah, dia memukul pundak Chanyeol asal-asalan. Benar-benar seperti gadis SMA.

"Jangan bilang begitu ah! Aku baru mengenalnya sebulan."

"Yea, kau tidur dengan guru magang di hari pertama dia mengajar."

"Itu dulu."

"Oh!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingin menjadi jahat, menampar Baekhyun sepertinya tidak bagus, jadi dia hanya memberikan pandangan rendahnya. Dan nyatanya, pandangan rendah Chanyeol lebih menyakitkan. "Apa bedanya dulu dengan sekarang? Kau tetap saja menyukai seks, dengan siapapun."

"Hentikan—"

"Dan kau bahkan tidak pantas punya kekasih."

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun seperti dipukul godam besar dan tajam. Matanya sudah berair karena merasa dadanya nyeri.

"Karena kau cuma akan menjadikannya budak seks, atau sumber uangmu. Seperti yang kau lakukan padaku."

"CUKUP!" Baekhyun berteriak sekeras mungkin sampai urat nadi di lehernya terlihat. Untuk sesaat dia ingin menangis karena Chanyeol benar-benar keterlaluan. Tapi menangis bukan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Jadi dia kabur meninggalkan Chanyeol di jalan sendirian.

Chanyeol, tidak tahan, mendengus. Dia memang benar-benar jahat.

.

.

Chanyeol ingat, dulu ketika Luhan baru mengenal mereka berdua, anak itu salah menduga dan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah pasangan yang cocok. Dia sampai heran sendiri ketika Baekhyun tertawa dan Chanyeol menyengir lebar dan serempak bilang: "Kami bukan sepasang kekasih!". Luhan tetap keras hati dan mengatakan kalau keduanya cuma ingin membuat anak baru itu bingung.

"Baekhyun memandangmu seolah-olah kau itu segalanya, Chanyeol! Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak berpacaran?" Anak itu bilang suatu hari, ketika Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah-malas katanya-.

"Oh, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa berhubungan romantis dengan Baekhyun. Seperti _incest_, kau tahu kan."

"Ya, tapi kau tetap ngeseks dengannya."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan tetap berusaha tersenyum. "Itu lain cerita."

"Lain cerita bagaimana? Kalian sama-sama menggilai begitu. Ah, apa ya namanya..." Luhan berpikir keras-keras mengabaikan Chanyeol yang ikut berhenti makan. Karena mendengar hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dari mulut orang lain benar-benar membuat perutnya tergelitik.

"-_head over heels_."

"Apa?"

"_You two_… _are head over heels for one another_."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apapun, matanya sudah jatuh pada wallpaper ponsel di tangannya. Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baek-_oh_ dia tidak bisa berhenti!

"Apa kau mau selamanya main-main dengan anak itu? Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, dia bisa jatuh untuk orang lain."

.

.

Luhan benar sekali. Dan ketika Chanyeol bercerita begini lewat telpon, anak itu malah mentertawainya habis-habisan. Menyalahkan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa bertindak benar sekali saja untuk Baekhyun. Dia mendengus kesal, memangnya itu rencana dia untuk bersikap jahat di depan Baekhyun? Jangan salahkan Chanyeol kalau tiba-tiba saja selalu berbuat begini ketika dengan gamblang Baekhyun dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Selama ini, kalau Baekhyun tidur dengan laki-laki lain, dia berusaha untuk tidak tahu bagaimana atau di mana mereka melakukannya.

Tapi walaupun pura-pura tidak peduli, tetap saja Chanyeol membenci adik kelas mereka yang sering meniduri-memperkosa?- Baekhyun selesai pulang sekolah, juga guru magang yang iseng ingin tahu dengan servis Baekhyun, atau Kris yang mudah dirayu Baekhyun. Bahkan dia benci semua laki-laki di sekolah mereka dulu yang hanya jadi korban iseng temannya itu.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol takut untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih ingin main-main, masih mau mencoba ini-itu. Dan kalau Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan Baekhyun, dia ingin anak itu cuma akan memandangnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tahu hal ini cuma benar-benar sekedar harapan. Kalau dia melakukan itu-membuat Baekhyun hanya jatuh padanya-, bisa-bisa Baekhyun membencinya, atau yang lebih parah: hilang dari hidupnya.

Sedangkan ketakutan terbesar Chanyeol hanya kehilangan Baekhyun.

Dan seperti biasa, ketika mereka bertengkar-entah siapa yang memulai-, Chanyeol akan lebih dahulu menghampirinya. Dia akan menunggu Baekhyun keluar rumah di pagi hari. Kalau dulu, mungkin mereka akan berbicara sambil berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Tapi sekarang, sekarang tidak akan terjadi.

Jongin berdiri di depan rumah Baekhyun.

Pagi itu, Baekhyun memakai baju rajutan warna krim vanilla yang manis, sepatu boot coklatnya tidak dikancing-tapi tidak usah khawatir, Baekhyun memang sengaja melakukannya-, dan dengan mood pagi harinya yang (jarang sekali) baik, dia memeluk Jongin. Mereka berbicara sebentar, Baekhyun tertawa pada anak itu. Kemudian Chanyeol bisa melihat rona merah mewarnai pipi temannya ketika Jongin memutuskan untuk memasukkan tangan kanan Baekhyun ke saku jaketnya, lalu mereka berjalan bersama-sama. Laki-laki itu memang penuh kharisma. Siapa yang sangka dia masih berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Chanyeol merasa semakin kesal. Kesal karena dia tidak bisa seperti Jongin. Kesal karena Baekhyun tidak jatuh padanya. Persetan dengan omongan Luhan dulu, buktinya Baekhyun sekarang menyukai orang lain.

Benar bukan?

Bahwa cuma dia. Selama ini cuma Chanyeol yang "_head over heels_" pada Baekhyun.

* * *

.

.

-tbc-

.

.

* * *

**credit** : Monday Kiz - Goodbye My Princess (idk why but... **feels**!)

**a/n2: **pertama, saya harus bilang ini: LMFAO! dan pasang ini : OTL  
Baekhyun emang demen sepatu toms(seperti yang kita tahu lewat chap 3). tapi kayaknya dia cuma pake Brogue sama Sabados deh. Atau kalo kalian liat Baek pake sepatu classicnya toms. Purely, itu kerjaan anak Jungwon(atau yang lebih parah emang selera dia berubah).  
Kedua, banyak yang tanya kenapa Baekhyun selalu keliatan nakal-dalam konten dewasa- di fanfic-ku. Ini jelas cuma karena zodiac Baekhyun itu Taurus. _Well_, Taurus known as a sensual person.  
Ketiga, aku seneng seenggaknya ada satu orang yang review-di antara beberapa yang protes sama plotnya- dia ngerti jalan cerita ini MAN! Phew, aku emang pelan-pelan nulisnya. Cuma mau keliatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama konyol karena mereka udah ada label teman-teman seks, _terserah_-. Tapi... karena pada protes, aku revisi chapter ini dan bikin perasaan Chanyeol jadi gamblang. *semoga ga ada yang kirim email yang isinya protesan soal cerita ini ;_;*

**Thanks to :**

**Fdz1492 | Azura Eve | SlytherSoul d'Malfoy | Mela querer chanBaekYeol | StraBaekry | SyJessi22 | DiraLeeXiOh | Anonym | deerlohan | caaa | linkz | puppyrich28 | baekggu | AnjarW | lastmemories21 | nonnapurple | Cutie Shortie Soo | Chemistry12 | Misaki Yumi | adistii | babyryou | nnukeybum | kikibyun006 | | | hyunyoung | Guest | BaekYeoleuuu | Kim Eun Seob | Zaico B | Super Maureen | cute voodoo | Jung Eunhee | VanHunhan2 | Guest2 | baeklukai | Keepbeef Chiken Chubu | 12 | ChanLoveBaek | joonmily | inggit | younlaycious88 | realkkeh | kkamjongyehet | Kim Seonna | 20Gag | ia (its okay read it for umpteenth times, girl. suit yourself :D) | dreamers girls | baekhyunniewife | Fyeahme | Happybacon | pujochi exo | mikitania**

**Juga followers dan yang favorite fanfic ini.**

**Serta yang udah masukin fanfic ini di XOXO Fanfiction.  
I can't w/o you, guys. Just because.**

_XOXO_**  
**

_-Nina_


	6. Head Over Heels Part 2 (END)

**Pairing :** Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Kai/Baekhyun  
**Rating :** M  
**Length :** ficlet - series  
**Disclaimer :** Story is mine. Casts belong to SM.

* * *

Hal paling normal yang pernah dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selama delapan belas tahun berteman hanyalah berangkat dan pulang bersama. Dulu, di sekolah, Chanyeol tidak mau menghampiri anak itu kalau bukan dia sendiri yang datang ke kelasnya. Chanyeol bukannya tidak mengacuhkan Baekhyun, bah! Anak itu mana bisa dia hindari, tapi Chanyeol cuma tidak mau lagi terlalu bersemangat hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun bersama laki-laki lain.

Chanyeol sudah berhenti menghampiri Baekhyun ke kelasnya sejak awal kelas sebelas, biasanya dia selalu datang untuk mengajaknya ke kantin bersama. Tapi pada hari itu, hari itu berbeda karena Baekhyun sedang melakukan french kiss dengan senior mereka yang seorang ketua klub renang. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, jadi dia kembali ke kelas dan pulang tanpa Baekhyun.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol merasa betul-betul aneh. Dia merasa panas, kesal, dan panik. Dadanya berdegup kencang tiap kali mengingat kembali Baekhyun berciuman dengan orang lain. Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun senang tidur dengan laki-laki lain sejak kelas delapan, tapi dia tidak pernah melihat bagaimana rupa laki-laki yang ditiduri atau bagaimana wajah nikmat Baekhyun ketika di bawah orang lain. Selama itu, dia menghindari Baekhyun. Dan lebih sering melamun.

Bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, apakah dia menyukai Baekhyun? Atau tidak terbiasa melihat Baekhyun yang dekat dengan orang lain? Selama ini Chanyeol hanya tidur dengan Baekhyun, menginap bersama Baekhyun, dan melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama Baekhyun.

Sampai pada akhir semester, Baekhyun datang ke dalam kamarnya hanya untuk menemukan tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo di atas ranjang dan dia yang baru selesai mandi. Chanyeol cuma berdiri menunggu reaksi Baekhyun melihat temannya tidur dengan orang lain, tapi anak itu tidak marah ataupun kabur. Dia masuk dengan santai dan menunggu sampai Kyungsoo selesai memakai baju kemudian keluar dari sana.

"Kau tidur dengannya…"

"Hm," Chanyeol ingin mengatakan seperti 'tubuh Kyungsoo nikmat juga', tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong. Jadi Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk.

"Kupikir—" Dan berhenti. Chanyeol mengancingi celana jeansnya kemudian melihat Baekhyun yang dari tadi terdiam. "Kaupikir, apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, kepalanya tertunduk membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajah anak itu. "Tidak. Lupakan saja."

.

.

Chanyeol menghindari Baekhyun semenjak Jongin mulai menjemput anak itu. Dia bahkan mengabaikan live-cam dari Baekhyun di katalk ataupun Google+ miliknya. Dia akan berangkat kuliah lebih pagi dan tidur tanpa ingin ada gangguan kalau jadwalnya kelas siang.

Baekhyun juga tidak akan bisa mengganggunya karena pelayan di rumah Chanyeol lebih takut pada tuan mereka daripada amukan Baekhyun. Di saat seperti ini, dia berharap orangtuanya di rumah sehingga Baekhyun benar-benar tidak akan berani datang-Baekhyun takut pada ibu Chanyeol-.

Di malam hari, ponsel Chanyeol akan dibiarkan mati tanpa baterai. Dan pagi hari, ponsel itu terus menyala karena pesan masuk dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bisa saja kan membalasnya seperti biasa? Bisa saja mereka kembali menjadi teman biasa –atau teman seks-, tapi Chanyeol mana bisa menatap Baekhyun semudah ketika anak itu belum menyukai siapapun. Sekarang dia akan bercerita soal Jongin, pergi dengan Jongin, tidur dengan Jongin. Jadi sebelum Baekhyun perlahan melupakannya, lebih baik dia saja kan yang pergi?

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakkan begini!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling, mencari-cari orang lain yang mungkin saja sedang Baekhyun ajak bicara. Tapi anak itu memandangnya dengan mata penuh air dan wajah merah. Jelas, sekarang ini Baekhyun sedang berbicara padanya.

Baekhyun kelihatannya menunggu sampai malam hanya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Anak itu turun dari atas pohon besar di halaman Chanyeol, tubuhnya menggigil karena musim dingin. Diam-diam, Chanyeol senang karena Baekhyun masih ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Kekanakan bagaimana? Aku lelah, minggir." Chanyeol dengan mudah menyingkirkan tubuh Baekhyun dari pintu masuk. Tapi temannya masih keras kepala dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah Chanyeol, walaupun beberapa pelayan khawatir tuan rumah itu akan mengomel. "Chanyeol, jangan menghindar! Dengarkan aku!"

Baekhyun mengikutinya ke dapur, menunggu Chanyeol selesai menghabiskan sekotak jus jeruk dan ikut naik ke atas menuju kamarnya. "Chanyeol, kau tahu kan di sini kau yang salah karena mengataiku. Harusnya kau yang mengejar-ngejarku dan minta maaf seperti biasa." Baekhyun berhenti di depan kamar Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang kesal dan nafas yang berantakan karena lelah.

"Oke. Aku minta maaf, Yang Mulia Byun." Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit, matanya berkelip lagi. "Nah, sekarang pulanglah. Hyungmu nanti khawatir." Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya membuat Baekhyun merengut lagi. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Baekhyun segera menahan pintu itu menggunakan tubuh mungilnya. Jelas saja dia akan kalah, tapi… tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba mengalahkan si raksasa keras kepala itu.

"Baekhyun! Awas nanti kau terjepit."

"Masa bodoh! Aku mau mengobrol denganmu Chanyeol! Kau berubah!"

"Oh jadi ini sepenuhnya salahku? Kalau kau tidak bilang kau cinta-_ugh_- pada si Jongin itu, hubungan kita juga akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol terdiam, Baekhyun juga ikut diam. Sama-sama terkejut karena kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"A-apa hubungannya?"

"Tidak sadar ya?! Aku tidak pernah suka melihatmu dengan laki-laki lain!"

Baekhyun tidak percaya, melepaskan pintu kamar Chanyeol dan temannya itu segera menutup pintu tepat di depan wajahnya. "APA?! Apa? Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya bilang itu dan kabur begitu saja!" Baekhyun menggedor-gedor pintu sampai buku jarinya memerah. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak, Baekhyun mengambil nafas tidak beraturan. "Chanyeol!" Panggilnya lagi.

"Bagaimana aku harus sadar kalau kau juga tidur bersama orang lain? Atau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau tidak menyukai aku dengan orang lain? Selalu, setiap aku tidur dengan orang lain, aku menunggu-nunggu sampai kau menghentikanku. Marah padaku, atau setidaknya bilang kalau hanya kau yang boleh kulihat…" Matanya sakit, perih, Baekhyun menunduk demi membiarkan air bening jatuh dari sepasang matanya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Katakan kalau kau tidak mau aku bersama Jongin. Aku akan melakukannya." Kuku-kuku Baekhyun menggaruk pintu putih kamar Chanyeol yang masih tetutup. "Chanyeol…"

Dia terkejut dan sama paniknya dengan Chanyeol ketika temannya itu membuka pintu dan mencium bibirnya. Baekhyun memeluk leher temannya erat-erat, kakinya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol. Mereka sama-sama terburu-buru mereguk semuanya, ludah milik Baekhyun jatuh ke sudut bibir Chanyeol, air matanya merebak kemana-mana. "Hng… Chanyeol, katakan padaku Chanyeol." Suruhnya di antara ciuman mereka.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan ciuman yang lebih intens. Bibirnya menangkap belahan bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan cepat, menghisapnya, dan menjilatnya. Begitu lidah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun, dia hanya membalasnya dengan rengekkan samar. Terlalu lemas untuk melakukan apapun.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dan melepaskan sepatu klasik Toms warna merah yang dibelinya setelah melalui perdebatan panjang. Dia juga menurunkan celana jeans dan melemparnya panik hingga jatuh ke bawah tangga, pelayannya mungkin akan memungut celana Baekhyun sebelum mereka selesai, tapi siapa yang peduli. Semua pelayan di sana sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun biasa tidur dengannya, ya dia seorang vokal aktif di ranjang. Untungnya, hubungan ini belum terdengar ke telinga orangtua Chanyeol, karena anak itu mengancam semua pelayan keluarga Park.

Chanyeol menurunkan resletingnya, tidak mau bersusah payah melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Lagipula ini akan menjadi sesi seks yang paling cepat yang akan dilakukannya. Dia memasukkan satu jari, dua jari, dan ketiga dengan cepat. Tidak mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang kesakitan.

"Aku akan _masuk_." Gumamnya di belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

Pintu kamarnya masih terbuka lebar ketika alat kelaminnya masuk ke dalam lubang anus Baekhyun.

Dengan begini semua pelayannya akan semakin jelas mendengar apa yang mereka sedang lakukan. Mungkin mereka akan bergosip, menjelek-jelekkan keduanya karena hubungan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun sejak dulu hanya sebatas teman seks.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menangis, tangannya mencakar bantal kuat-kuat. "Sakit! Chanyeol jangan bergerak dulu."

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya. Dia memundurkan pinggulnya, dan menghentak ke depan membuat Baekhyun meronta tidak karuan, seperti binatang yang akan disembelih. Kakinya menahan kaki Baekhyun yang menendang-nendang ke belakang, dadanya bersandar di punggung anak itu yang berkeringat.

Nafasnya semakin berat, Chanyeol masih merasa nyeri pada penisnya karena lubang anus Baekhyun memang belum pas untuk dia masuki. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya, dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai meniduri Baekhyun secara paksa begini.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya di punggung Baekhyun-karena terburu-buru dia lupa memakai kondom- dan jatuh di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak bergerak. Tangan besarnya melingkar di pinggang kecil Baekhyun dan berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun. "_Jangan_. Baekhyun, Chanyeol memintamu untuk jangan jatuh pada laki-laki lain."

* * *

.

.

-end-

.

.

* * *

Maksudnya END untuk chapter 'Head over heels' ya. Perjalanan ChanBaek masih panjang, guys. Ga mau dibuat segampang ini ah.

Tapi baru bisa dilanjut nanti sekitar dua bulan lagi. Kalo project film saya udah selesai.

Terimakasih banyak atas review, favorite, dan subcribenya.  
Kalo yang pake akun saya usahain bales.

Tolong tetep dukung saya supaya bisa nulis yang lebih bagus daripada ini.

_Au revoir!_


	7. The Misconceptions of You Part A

**Pairing :** Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Kai/Baekhyun  
**Guest Stars : **Kim Soohyun and Cho Kyuhyun of Super Junior **  
Words count :** 1557 words  
**Genre :** AU!

.

* * *

.

Saat usianya delapan tahun, untuk kali pertamanya Baekhyun menonton acara televisi yang melibatkan hubungan romantik di dalamnya. Ketika itu kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi dan akan pulang besok, _hyung_nya-Baekbum sama sekali tidak mempedulikan acara yang ditonton adiknya dan lebih memilih memakai telpon kabel untuk menelpon teman-teman, pamer!.

Di dalam kotak elektronik itu Baekhyun melihat penyanyi pria mencium tangan pasangannya setelah mereka berduet. Dia melamar si wanita di hadapan semua penonton, suara gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang tamu rumah keluarga Byun. Dan Baekhyun mulai berpikir kalau dirinya akan memiliki kekasih yang manis juga kehidupan romantik yang baik-baik saja. Kekasihnya akan memperlakukan dia dengan lembut, mengontrol tingkah kekanakannya, tapi kadang dia juga akan bersikap kekanakan dengan mandi hujan bersama. Baekhyun tertawa kecil ketika memikirkannya.

Byun Baekhyun tidak terlalu memikirkan pada siapa dia akan jatuh cinta, begitu juga keluarganya. Hyungnya pernah membawa pacar lelakinya ke rumah tapi mereka tidak berhasil karena ternyata Baekbum masih lebih memilih dada perempuan.

Baekhyun sendiri 'sedikit tertarik' pada seniornya Cho Kyuhyun dan '_banyak tertarik_' pada Park Chanyeol. Sayangnya Park Chanyeol, tetangganya yang beberapa bulan lebih muda itu begitu kekanakkan sehingga Baekhyun tidak terlalu berharap kalau mereka akan berpacaran lama-atau bahkan bisa berpacaran-. Sedangkan pada Cho Kyuhyun, Baekhyun menyukai sikap tenangnya ketika mengajar dan kekanakan saat mereka bermain video game.

Seks pertamanya di usia tiga belas bersama Cho Kyuhyun terkesan menyakitkan, berantakan, juga terburu-buru. Cho Kyuhyun datang dan segera menelanjanginya sesuai rencana mereka ketika di sekolah. Baekhyun kesakitan juga bingung; kenapa semua teman-temannya menyukai seks.

Kemudian Chanyeol datang, masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan mata bulat seperti ingin melepaskan bola di dalamnya. Wajah anak itu seperti ingin meninju mereka berdua, mungkin Chanyeol belum pernah menonton porno-siapa yang tahu? dia super kekanakan- .

Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek sambil memandangi Chanyeol, dia memakai bajunya lalu pergi melewati juniornya tanpa berhenti barang sedetikpun. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Baekhyun tahu, Kyuhyun hanya akan jadi masa lalu yang dia ingat nanti dengan raut wajah menyesal. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu, apakah dia menyesal karena Kyuhyun bukan kekasih impiannya atau menyesal karena lebih memilih melakukan seks pertama dengan Kyuhyun dibandingkan Chanyeol.

Lelaki kedua datang di ulang tahunnya yang keempat belas. Oh Sehun. Bertingkah sok dewasa namun terlihat manis. Baekhyun mungkin harus mencari orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya kalau ingin sosok dewasa. Tapi tidak. dia ingin Oh Sehun di ranjangnya. Hanya di ranjang. Karena tubuh dan pikirannya secara tidak sadar menolak semua hubungan romantik yang berpotensi untuk merusak angan-angan sejak kecilnya itu.

Dia butuh seks. Maka dia dapatkan.

Tapi cukup sampai di sana. Baekhyun masih ingin sosok ini. Sosok yang akan mencium tangannya, melamarnya di depan publik karena Baekhyun ingin mendengar gemuruh tepuk tangan, juga yang bersamanya bukan dengan alasan seks.

Baekhyun selalu kagum pada ingatan anak kecil. Hal sesimpel apapun akan memengaruhi seluruh kehidupan juga tingkah laku mereka dengan mudah.

_Well_, karena itu yang terjadi padanya.

.

.

Dia masih ingat bagaimana menjadi sangat bodoh karena tetap mengharapkan Park Chanyeol secara diam-diam. Saat itu usianya enam belas dan dia tertarik pada guru PE baru yang mengajar kelasnya. Semua teman-teman di kelasnya menduga kalau guru pria itu juga tertarik padanya. Dan mereka semakin yakin ketika Baekhyun tidak sengaja mematahkan pergelangan tangannya.

Guru PE itu-Kim Soohyun- mengobati sambil memarahi Baekhyun secara keras.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan passing dengan benar! Kau itu lelaki, Baekhyun! Bagaimana kalau aku sedang tidak ada dan secara konyol kau mematahkan tulangmu lagi?!"

Baekhyun terkejut, lalu terisak.

Tidak ada yang heran, Baekhyun dimanja keluarganya-terutama hyungnya-, dimanja temannya; Park Chanyeol, juga dimanja semua laki-laki yang pernah tidur dengan anak itu.

"Oh." Wajah Kim Soohyun seperti ditampar. "Maaf, dear. Aku tidak bermaksud meludahimu. Lelaki kadang menjadi monster untuk orang yang dia sayangi."

Mereka berpelukan kemudian pergi minum coklat panas berdua di kantin.

Yang mengejutkan dari semuanya: ketika drama dimulai. Park Chanyeol terkenal dengan tingkah kekanakan juga sikap sok bodohnya itu demi mendapat perhatian. Jarang junior yang hormat padanya karena mereka semua lebih nyaman untuk menjadi teman hang-out. Namun hari itu dia datang ke kantin dengan wajah seram, menggebrak meja sampai gelas karton Baekhyun tumpah.

"Bangun." Katanya dingin.

Baekhyun beberapa saat tidak bisa mengenal teman yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Begitu Baekhyun berdiri gemetaran, tangan Chanyeol meraih lengannya yang tidak luka-aneh, seperti anak itu tahu betul yang terjadi pada Baekhyun-, lalu mereka pergi menjauh dari guru PE yang seminggu kemudian mengundurkan diri dengan wajah penuh luka; oleh Chanyeol, ya, obviously.

Baekhyun menangis dan menangis di dalam kamarnya. Chanyeol menciumnya dengan kasar, menggeram seperti hewan buas, dan terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi lelaki itu meninggalkannya begitu saja, sendirian dan kebingungan. Bingung karena dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selanjutnya. Yang jelas, dia tidak bisa seenaknya mengatakan dia membenci Chanyeol.

Karena Baekhyun sangat, sangat, sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Dan resiko dia untuk tetap menyukai Chanyeol adalah membuang angan-angan masa kecilnya untuk memiliki kekasih lembut yang akan memperhatikannya.

.

.

Seks pertamanya dengan Chanyeol terjadi ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas berdua di resort keluarga Park. Selesai menghabiskan sarapan roti dan secangkir eggnog, Chanyeol menahannya untuk bangun dari kursi, lalu berbisik: "Aku ingin tidur denganmu."

Baekhyun hampir mengeluarkan bola mata dari soketnya. Dia pikir Chanyeol tidak akan mengatakan hal yang berbau dewasa seperti sekarang. Matanya memutar kemana-mana, tangannya mulai berkeringat. Tapi sama sekali tidak melawan tangan Chanyeol yang berjalan naik ke atas pundaknya.

"Boleh?" Nafas Chanyeol yang panas berhembus di telinga Baekhyun.

_Tidak!_— "Boleh."

Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya kesal.

Tangan Chanyeol membuka kancing piyama Baekhyun pelan-pelan, menurunkan kain sutra itu dari pundak putihnya. Masih ada samar-samar bekas merona milik juniornya-Baekhyun lupa namanya-, Chanyeol mengusap kulit yang membalut tulang selangka Baekhyun dengan kasar. Baekhyun meringis, mengingatkan Chanyeol supaya berhenti.

Kemudian mereka bertatap-tatapan sebentar sebelum Chanyeol menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas meja bar; menelanjanginya di sana.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum merona, jemari-jemari kurusnya perlahan menarik stocking denier warna hitam, yang kemarin Chanyeol ambil dari lemari kakak perempuannya, ke atas. Chanyeol sendiri masih berbaring di ranjang sambil merekamnya menggunakan kamera poket layar sentuh miliknya, dan menyengir lebar. Baekhyun pikir, Chanyeol yang baru bangun benar-benar seksi dengan rambut berantakannya juga tubuh mulai terbentuk itu. Tidak sadar dia menjilat bibirnya.

"Ulang." Chanyeol menghentikannya menggunakan suara berat dan serak.

Baekhyun menatapnya menggoda, jarinya kembali terselip ke dalam stocking dan menurunkannya perlahan sampai ke bawah betis. Lalu menaikkannya kembali.

"Oh." Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Kameranya dia taruh di atas meja nakas dengan keadaan masih menyala. "Sekarang perlahan-lahan."

Laki-laki itu bangun menghampiri Baekhyun yang sejak tadi berdiri dan menaikkan kaki kanannya di atas ranjang.

Baekhyun melakukannya sekali lagi, tapi tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol untuk menaikkannya secara perlahan. Dia mendesah putus asa ketika Chanyeol menariknya ke atas tempat tidur dan menindihnya. Kemudian masuk ke dalam sana. Masih basah, bekas kegiatan mereka tadi jam tiga pagi.

Baekhyun yang ada di bawahnya merengek keras-keras, tangannya meremas selimut, dan kaki berbalut stocking itu menggantung di pundak Chanyeol. Dia bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana rapatnya tubuh mereka berhubungan, Baekhyun merona karenanya.

Awalnya Chanyeol bergerak perlahan, ingin menikmati semua bagian tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi ketika Baekhyun gemetaran bergumam '_Mau keluar_', Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menggeram lalu bergerak panik. Orgasme gila mereka berakhir tepat bersamaan dengan bunyi 'beep' dari kamera poket Chanyeol di atas meja nakas.

Chanyeol mengusap kening Baekhyun yang berkeringat dan merapikan anak rambutnya yang dicat auburn. Keduanya sama-sama menarik nafas tidak beraturan. Chanyeol mengambil kartu memori yang ada di kamera dan menyalakannya di ultrabook milik Baekhyun.

_"Hei, mau mencoba pakai stocking denier punya Yura?"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Stocking Yura. Pakai di depanku."_

Baekhyun mengintip dari balik pundak lebar Chanyeol, tangannya memeluk pinggang lelaki itu.

_"Begini?"_

_"Ulang."_

_"Oh."_

_"Sekarang perlahan-lahan."_

Telinga Baekhyun memerah, tidak tahu kalau dia menatap Chanyeol sebegitu memujanya dan meneriakkan nama laki-laki itu seperti memanggil Dewa Zeus. "Hentikan." Suruhnya, dan tanpa menunggu, Baekhyun segera mencabut kartu memori yang ada di pinggir ultrabooknya. Chanyeol berteriak terkejut. Tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun senang sekali merusak barangnya.

"Dasar nakal. Cepat pakai bajumu."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Aku ada kelas jam satu dan kau, Byun Baekhyun, akan mulai les privat dengan temanku untuk tes SAT nanti."

Baekhyun mencibir. Tangannya masih tidak mau lepas dari pinggang Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau les privat dengan laki-laki lain. Kalau kejadian seperti saat aku dengan Kyuhyun _sunbae_ terulang bagaimana?" Nada main-main milik Baekhyun membuat tubuh Chanyeol menegang, tangannya buru-buru menangkup kasar wajah Baekhyun. Tapi kejadian lalu kembali terulang, mata itu terlihat panik-ketakutan- namun bibirnya tidak mengucapkan kata-kata apapun.

Baekhyun menunggu-nunggu.

Sampai Chanyeol mencegahnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia sah milik Park Chanyeol dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya. Tapi kalimat itu sama sekali tidak keluar, yang terdengar malah: "Kubilang pakai bajumu. Aku bisa telat nanti."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, dadanya berdentum-dentum menyakitkan. Bahkan tadi malam suara Chanyeol yang melarangnya untuk menyukai laki-laki lain hanya ada di dalam mimpinya. Sampai ketika pagi mereka bangun dan kembali melakukan seks, Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Jadi, seperti yang Baekhyun bisa duga, bahwa mereka masih hanya sebatas teman dekat.

.

.

Chanyeol sadar kalau dia meremas pundak Baekhyun sangat keras. Dia menatap Jongin dengan kesal, tapi heran ketika Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari lengannya dan menghampiri anak ingusan itu.

"Jongin! Ayo kita berangkat bersama."

"Kau masih bekerja?" Chanyeol menahan kakinya melangkah.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Baekkie-_hyung_, kita bisa telat." Jongin seenaknya mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan mereka masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Byun. Chanyeol hampir merutuk keras-keras di depan wajah anak itu. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun masih tetap bersama Jongin seolah dia masih menyukainya?!

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kayu rumahnya.

* * *

-tbc-

* * *

a/n : terima kasih banyaaak untuk semua readers dan followers. And much muuuch much love for readers who even leave their comment.

a/n2 : kalo ffn bener akan dihapus... saya pindah kemana ya?

**- honeybush **2014**-**


	8. The Misconceptions of You Part B (END)

**Pairing:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun, mention!Sehun/Luhan  
**Guest Stars :** CN Blue's Kang Minhyuk & actor Lee Seungho  
**Words count :** 2,237 words

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol memakai headset putihnya setengah sadar, matanya terus menatap jalanan beraspal namun otaknya terus memikirkan Baekhyun. Bukankah dia sudah melakukan semuanya sesuai keinginan Baekhyun? Bukankah dia sudah meminta anak itu untuk berhenti melihat laki-laki lain? Tapi kenapa Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu padanya? Atau mungkin Baekhyun hanya menggodanya? Mungkin Baekhyun senang melihat Chanyeol bertingkah seperti orang barbar; marah tanpa terkontrol dan lebih mendahulukan tindakan dibandingkan membiarkan logikanya berjalan.

Chanyeol mengirimkan katalk pada Baekhyun setelah keluar dari kelasnya.

'_Belajar yang benar. Kau mau kuliah kan tahun ini?'_

Tapi kalau Baekhyun memang memerlukan seks dengan guru lesnya agar lebih semangat belajar… Chanyeol mungkin bisa menerimanya. Cuma sampai tes SAT, pikirnya pasrah. Lagipula dia sudah terbiasa dengan 'hal ini' selama lebih dari lima tahun bukan?

Masih ada satu jam lagi sampai kelas berikutnya. Chanyeol ingin pergi ke tempat bekerja Baekhyun supaya menjauhkan Jongin darinya. Tapi kemungkinan mereka malah akan melakukan _quickie. _Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia ingin hubungan yang bukan atas dasar kebutuhan seksual semata.

.

.

Chanyeol mengirimi pesan kalau dia hampir sampai ke rumah Baekhyun dan anak itu harus bersiap-siap menyambutnya. Padahal Chanyeol sudah ada di rumah dan berbaring di ranjangnya.

'_Ok! Hati-hati ya ^^ temanmu juga baru pulang kok.'_

Dia menunggu teks ini datang sebelum berangkat ke rumah Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol hanya ingin dirinya yang boleh berada di atas ranjang bersama Baekhyun. Sedangkan untuk membiarkan fantasinya tetap berlangsung, Chanyeol tidak mau melihat siapapun di sana. Ingin berpura-pura kalau tidak ada yang pernah berada di sana. Betapa menyedihkan dan putus asanya seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak semangat dan memeluknya, kedua tungkainya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol seperti anak panda. Chanyeol cuma mengusap kepalanya dan menurunkan Baekhyun pelan ke ranjangnya. Dia duduk di atas permadani dengan bulu sintetis lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah suka diabaikan seperti ini! Dia merengut, tubuhnya condong ke depan Chanyeol, "Chanyeol! Kau belum bertanya bagaimana acara lesku?"

"Ah, ya. Bagaimana lesnya?"

Tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak suka. Tidak suka pada nada datar Chanyeol juga tidak suka pada kedua alis Chanyeol yang menyatu. Sesaat, Baekhyun menduga kalau Chanyeol marah soal perkataannya tadi pagi. Namun dia buru-buru menepisnya. Mana mungkin 'kan, Chanyeol yang tampan, kaya, juga memiliki semuanya peduli pada kehidupan seksual Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja semua keraguan semakin cepat tumbuh di dalam pikirannya.

"Minhyuk _sunbaenim_ mengajarkan dengan baik." Baekhyun menarik kembali tubuhnya menjauh, duduk di atas ranjang dengan menunduk. Padahal dia ingin bercerita macam-macam; soal teman Chanyeol yang lucu itu, dan betapa sabarnya mengajari Baekhyun yang bodoh. Baekhyun juga ingin mengatakan kalau dia membuatkan Chanyeol kukis coklat bersama ibunya.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit lega karena Baekhyun tidak bercerita macam-macam.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau kemari? Memangnya tidak ada tugas?"

Lelaki yang sudah disukainya sejak lama itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku pulang saja."

"EH? Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan cuma bertanya." Baekhyun menahan lengannya dengan kedua tangan yang berkeringat.

"Kumohon… jangan pergi. A-aku sudah membuatkan Chanyeol kukis coklat. Dibantu _umma_."

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, dan anak itu dengan panik meraih-raih lengannya kembali. "Hey! Hey!" Dia menahan tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lambat-lambat. "Aku cuma mau ke dapur. Kukisnya di sana kan?"

"Ah iya," Baekhyun bergumam, "kukisnya di toples dekat rak piring."

.

.

"Oi! Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol melepaskan headset yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering dipakainya ketika istirahat berlangsung. Minhyuk duduk di depannya dengan senyum lebar sambil terengah-engah, mungkin berlari sepanjang lorong.

"Hyung? Bukannya hari ini kau mengajar Baekhyun?"

"Aku mau bilang padamu, kalau minggu ini harus menyelesaikan proyek. Jadi yang menggantikannya Seungho. Kau tahu kan, Seungho anak teknik?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin marah. Bisa-bisanya Minhyuk membawa lelaki lain ke rumah Baekhyun. Apalagi sama menariknya dengan Minhyuk. Bisa-bisa anak itu mabuk seks. "Yea, aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Tapi…"

"Ah, dia baik kok. Dan sering mengajar untuk anak sekolah menengah. Baekhyun-mu itu kan otaknya setara dengan anak sekolah menengah."

Walaupun Chanyeol setuju, dia tidak suka orang asing merendahkan Baekhyun-nya!

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Lagipula Minhyuk kan tidak tahu masalah ketergantungan Baekhyun pada seks. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa(jangan suruh dia menyalahkan Baekhyun!)

Setengah sadar dia mengeluarkan phablet hitamnya dan terkejut ketika id 'Baekon' -_bacon-_ muncul di layar. "Ya?"

"_Chanyeol… hari ini Minhyuk _sunbaenim_ tidak datang, dan ada pria asing yang mengaku sebagai guru privat pengganti. Dia tampan, Chanyeol."_

Benar dugaannya.

"Dia menggantikan Minhyuk untuk minggu ini. Kau baik-baik ya dengannya."

"_Oke! Kau hari ini kemari tidak?"_

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak mau menemui Baekhyun yang mungkin saja bau keringat dan sperma. Dia juga tidak mau duduk di ranjang atau kursi bekas mereka melakukan seks. Chanyeol tidak mau kehilangan akal sehatnya tiap kali memikirkan Baekhyun tidur dengan orang lain.

"Aku… tidak bisa. Maaf. Hari ini pulang malam."

"_Oh, kalau begitu jangan lupa minum kopi ya. Nanti kau mengantuk. _Bye_."_

"_Bye_."

Hari itu Chanyeol pulang lebih awal dan tertidur sampai esokan hari.

.

.

"Aku merasa kau orang paling bodoh, Chanyeol. Sungguh. Idiot."

Chanyeol tidak tahan memutar bola matanya, tangannya memutar-mutar sendok teh yang ada di toples jus melonnya. "Berhenti menghinaku."

"Tapi sikapmu seperti bukan lelaki usia dua puluh tahun yang berkat otak cemerlangnya bisa masuk ke universitas idaman semua orang."

"SNU tidak begitu bagus ternyata. Sibuk. Di sana-sini semua mahasiswa berlomba-lomba mendapat nilai bagus, tapi mereka sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang dicari."

"Setidaknya mereka berusaha keras. Bukan kau yang jelas-jelas ingin Baekhyun menjadi milikmu tapi tidak melakukan apapun."

"Baekhyun memang begitu. Dan aku tidak bisa merubahnya lagi."

"Ah, kotoran kerbau! Kau kan belum mencobanya." Luhan melahap kimbap salmon yang Chanyeol bayar karena sudah mau menemaninya membolos. Mereka duduk di pojok restoran remaja yang masih sepi karena datang jam delapan pagi.

"Kudengar kau bersama adik kelas kita. Si Sehun itu."

"Ya, dia satu jurusan denganku dan beberapa kali kami bertemu."

"Bohong."

Luhan menatap kesal Chanyeol, teman lamanya yang sangat mengerti dirinya. "Iya! Iya! Aku melakukan seks kasual dengannya dua minggu terakhir ini! Puas kau?"

"Lalu?"

"Ugh," Luhan meringis, menyeruput jus jeruknya sampai habis. "Dia monster. Rasanya urat di pahaku mulai bermunculan karena aktivitas yang lebih sehat dibandingkan push-up sit-up itu."

"Tiap hari?"

"Hm."

"Dan tidak pernah cukup satu kali _keluar_ dengannya." Tambah Luhan, tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak perlu tahu.

"_Anyway, _kembali ke topik permasalahan. Kalau kau tidak mau sakit atau beresiko melihat Baekhyun yang berganti-ganti teman tidur, lebih baik kau mulai melihat-lihat orang lain."

"Tapi kau bilang kami saling _head over heels_."

"Sayangnya semua tidak berjalan seperti yang kalian inginkan bukan? Baekhyun tidak bisa merubah sikap lamanya dan kau seperti biasa; menjadi idiot yang menyedihkan. Jadi sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat menyukai orang lain sebelum terlambat. Atau berpura-pura tertarik pada orang lain."

Luhan tidak tahu kalau semuanya sudah terlambat.

Chanyeol tidak bisa melangkah mundur ataupun melirik orang lain selain Byun Baekhyun.

"Luhan, hari ini kau mau ngeseks denganku, tidak?"

Luhan tersedak, matanya membelalak menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Dia terbatuk-batuk kemudian menampar kening Chanyeol. "Eh, kau ini terjangkit penyakit huntington apa? Aku sedang jalan dengan si Oh Sehun ini."

"Penyakit Baekhyun." Chanyeol menjawab berbisik, matanya menerawang ke luar jendela restoran.

.

.

"Chanyeol hari ini kemari tidak?"

"_Ah, maaf. Hari ini aku mengerjakan proyek dengan temanku."_

"Oh," Baekhyun menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat, "kalau begitu hati-hati."

"Seungho _sunbaenim_ sudah mau pulang? A-aku hari ini buat pai apel."

Sungho menggusak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Terimakasih, tapi aku harus segera pulang. Lagipula pai apel itu buat Chanyeol kan?"

"Dia tidak datang." Baekhyun menggumam kesal.

Seungho berhenti membereskan tasnya, matanya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang semakin lama menunduk tenggelam ke dalam dua lengannya. "Kau mau keluar?"

"Eh? Tapi Seungho_ sunbae_ bilang harus segera pulang."

"Oh, mana bisa aku pulang meninggalkan anak didik-ku sedih begini. Ayo kita keluar."

Baekhyun berdiri ragu-ragu, namun tetap memakai jaket juga scarf kuning kesukaan Chanyeol-hari ini dia betul-betul rindu dengan anak itu-. "Kita kemana?"

"Aku ingin coba akuarium Coex."

Dia mengangguk setuju. Duduk di samping Seungho sambil memikirkan kalau dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan normal seperti yang sekarang sedang dilakukannya. Jelas sekali bahwa hubungan mereka tidak sehat.

Seungho ingin pergi ke arena penguin, tapi Baekhyun terlalu banyak melamun dan pergi sendirian ke arena anak-anak, menonton pertunjukan dari singa laut dan penyelam di sana. Padahal sekarang musim gugur, semua orang lebih memilih berdiri dengan jaket tebalnya, tapi pekerja di sana semua seperti mempunyai kulit yang terbuat dari besi. Baekhyun melewati beberapa staf dengan penuh souvenir dan balon dengan tulisan COEX Aquarium dan gambar hiu di atasnya.

"Aku boleh minta satu?" Baekhyun menghentikan salah satu staf perempuan yang memandu beberapa anak kecil dengan orangtua mereka. Dia menatap Baekhyun tidak yakin namun tetap memberikan balon dan bendera biru khas Coex.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan-lahan, kadang berhenti untuk menatap semua ikan-ikan yang berenang seolah mengikutinya. Begitu melihat pintu keluar, dia duduk di depan kaca akuarium yang besar. Lampu-lampu yang berada di dalam akuarium menembus sampai menyinari tempat duduknya. Baekhyun menatap beberapa ikan yang berenang, dan membuka mulutnya terkejut ketika seekor hiu berenang memutar di depannya. Rasanya dia belum pernah melihat hiu asli sebesar sekarang ini secara nyata. Baekhyun mendekat perlahan, membaca plat yang ditempel di depan kaca.

'**The Great White Shark'**

Dia memakai headphone kemudian menekan tombol merah yang ada di plakatnya. Mendengarkan penjelasan mesin itu sambil matanya masih memandangi si hiu putih yang berenang mengelilingi akuarium besar. "_Hiu putih_," kata suara wanita di dalam mesin, "_atau dengan nama latin _Carcharodon Carcharias_ berasal dari keluarga _Lamnidae _yang hidup di daerah pesisir atau terumbu karang. Hiu putih besar lebih sering ditemukan di dekat pantai di sebagian besar garis pantai subtropis_."

Baekhyun selalu takut untuk berada di dekat hiu putih karena besar dengan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Namun hiu putih memiliki otak yang besar, terlatih dan bisa takluk oleh manusia. Hiu putih besar juga memiliki penglihatan tujuh kali lebih baik dari manusia; dapat berenang ke daerah segelap apapun dan turun sampai pada kedalaman empat ribu dua ratus kaki di bawah laut.

Semua orang memberitahunya bahwa hiu putih mengancam dan berbahaya. Namun hiu putih hanya bertahan hidup dengan beberapa spesies ikan. Bahkan hiu putih tidak semudah dirinya yang bisa tidur dengan siapa saja. Dia sudah miskonsepsi pada hiu putih yang mengagumkan ini. Bahkan mungkin, dia juga miskonsepsi pada Chanyeol. Pandangan naifnya, juga kekacauan konsep-konsep yang berbeda membuat mereka berdua berakhir seperti sekarang. Akan lebih baik kalau dia mencoba mengalah kemudian mempelajari keinginan Chanyeol sehingga bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya; secara prakonsepsi tentunya.

Supaya dia bisa lebih mengagumi Chanyeol dengan getaran khas yang cuma bisa dia dapatkan dari lelaki itu.  
Sama seperti ketika mengagumi si_ Carcharodon Carcharias_ ini.

"_Kepada Byun Baekhyun-" _Suara dari speaker yang bergema membuat tangannya menjauh dari kaca akuarium.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, mengusap permukaan kaca akuarium yang hangat itu, lalu keluar dari sana sebelum Seungho benar-benar marah padanya.

"Sampai jumpa," bisiknya pada keheningan. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, kalau akan membawa Chanyeol untuk bertemu lagi dengan si Hiu Putih Besar.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Kau berhutang padaku. Pergi mengitari akuarium sendirian saja."

"Aku akan mentraktir kimbap enak di restoran dekat tempat kerjaku kalau tes SAT-ku lancar."

Seungho menggusak lagi rambutnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan hal sepele yang manis ini padanya. Mungkin kalau Seungho lebih tinggi dan wajahnya mirip Chanyeol dia bisa melakukan seks dengan lelaki itu saat ini juga; di dalam mobil.

"_Bye_."

"_Bye_." Baekhyun keluar dari mobil membawa balon dan bendera biru Coexnya. Dia berniat untuk menggantungnya di kamar sampai balon itu pecah dengan sendirinya.

Tangannya berhenti membuka pagar yang baru dicat oleh ayahnya dengan warna putih minggu lalu, menatap Chanyeol yang balik menatapnya dengan menakutkan. Sama seperti ketika dulu guru PE yang dia taksir memeluknya. "Kau tidak les?"

"Ta-tadi Seungho_ sunbaenim_. Kami cuma jalan-jalan setelah pelajaran selesai."

Chanyeol menarik paksa bendera biru yang ada di tangan kanannya, menjatuhkannya ke jalanan beraspal, lalu menginjak-injaknya. "YA! Kau ini kenapa, huh?!" Baekhyun mendorong pundaknya.

"Kau minta aku untuk mengatakan sesuatu bukan? Berhenti untuk jatuh pada pria lain. Kulihat kau berhenti jalan dengan Jongin, tapi _well, _siapa yang tahu karena kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu tanpa aku. Sekarang, apakah aku juga harus memberitahumu secara jelas di depan wajahmu yang manis dan menjual itu untuk berhenti tidur dengan orang lain? Atau berjalan seolah kau orang yang paling jelek dan tidak akan ada yang tertarik padamu?" Chanyeol terlihat panik. Seperti hiu buta yang terancam karena dia baru kehilangan senjata pertahanan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu akan kulakukan. Berhenti, kumohon. Baekhyun berhenti menyiksaku." Dia tersedak ludahnya sendiri, menghela nafas lelah dengan pandangan penuh siksaan. "Berhenti tidur dengan orang lain atau membawa pria lain masuk ke dalam kehidupan kita berdua. Aku tahu, lelaki egois sepertiku tidak pantas memiliki hubungan normal seperti orang lain. Tapi setidaknya… aku mencoba menghentikanmu. Dan memberitahumu kalau kau menarik. Selalu menarik, membuatku pusing juga khawatir setiap saat. Jadi, sekali lagi, kumohon berhenti bermain-main dengan semua orang yang tertarik padamu." Chanyeol mengambil bendera biru yang masih ada di dekat kakinya, membersihkan jejak sepatu yang ada di sana namun tidak terlalu berhasil.

"_Here_," Dia menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menerima benderanya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tali balon. Dia mendapatkan bendera biru yang sudah jelek itu sekaligus melepaskan balon biru yang masih bagus dan lebih pantas dipajang di kamarnya. Ironis.

Chanyeol berbalik, menjauh darinya.

"Tidakkah," Baekhyun berteriak dengan air mata menggenang, "tidakkah kau mau mendengar jawabanku?"

Mungkin bendera yang ada di dalam genggamannya sekarang tidak pantas dipajang di kamarnya, tapi momen sekarang akan diingatnya nanti tiap kali dia melihat benda ini dilihatnya di dalam kamar;

Chanyeol memohon padanya sambil bersikap brengsek seperti biasa,

Dia ikut berteriak sampai paru-parunya sakit,

Kemudian Chanyeol menciumnya seperti hidupnya bergantung di sana.

Dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan pelukan atau bahkan sentuhan dari bibir masing-masing.

"Omong-omong kapan kau bilang untuk berhenti menyukai Kim Jongin?"

"Sewaktu kita selesai berhubungan badan. Di kamarku!"

"Oh. _God_. Kupikir itu cuma mimpi."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Jadi waktu itu kau sudah tidur?! _Unbelievable_, Byun Baekhyun! Aku sudah hampir gila ketika akhirnya mengatakan hal sejelas itu tapi kau tidak menjawab apa-apa!"

"Kau tahu kan aku selalu lelah dan cepat tidur setiap kita ngeseks!"

"_Stop. Ugh_. Aku merasa benar-benar bodoh."

Baekhyun berjinjit, menngecup pipinya lambat-lambat. "Kita benar-benar saling miskonsepsi, bukan?"

.

* * *

.

**honeybush** 2014


End file.
